


Shiver Shiver

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas' POV, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hii!!! I’m so obsessed with you. Do you think you could write a casxreader based on Shiver Shiver by Walk the Moon? A little smutty buy mostly fluffy from Cas’ pov?? Thanks! Iloveyouokbye!!!! AND Could you maybe do one where the reader is singing in the shower or anywhere in the bunker, but the boys can’t hear until Cas comes and can “read” your singing as you being a angel. When you come out they tell you but you never knew? I know it sounds weird but it might be fluffy and cute between the Reader and Cas, thanks love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Shiver Shiver, by Walk the Moon.

Warnings: Cas’ POV, smut

Fic:

When you are close to me I shiver

“Do you hear that?” Cas asks Sam and Dean. The boys sit silent for a moment, trying to hear what Cas is hearing.

“I don’t hear a damn thing,” Dean admits.

“Is it something to do with angel radio?” Sam asks.

You leave these marks up on my neck

And it’s still there… I know but I still check

“Yes … well no …” Cas answers, “It’s almost like angel radio, but it’s unlike anything I’ve ever heard before. It’s as if an angel is singing, but it’s a song I’m not familiar with.”

Thump, thump, the thumping in my chest

As I lose the feeling in my fingertips

Cas begins looking around the room as if he could find the answer somewhere in the room. “What if it’s another angel messing with you?” Sam suggests.

When you are close to me I shiver

“Cas, buddy, I think you’re hearing things,” Dean says.

“Yes,” Cas answers, “But I don’t understand why you aren’t hearing it as well.” Suddenly the singing becomes humming. The sound gets louder and louder until Y/N enters the room, humming the same tune Cas had just heard in his head. Cas’ eyes become glued on Y/N, his mind racing as he tries to understand how he could’ve heard her singing like that.

“Y/N?” Dean asks Cas.

“Yeah?” Y/N asks in return, thinking Dean had been addressing her. She twists her wet hair up into a knot, waiting for Dean to continue.

“You were singing in the shower weren’t you?” Sam asks her.

“Oh, I um, yeah,” she answers, “I’m sorry if I was too loud. I didn’t mean to annoy anyone.” Her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry,” Dean assures, “Sam and I couldn’t hear you.”

“B-but Cas could?” she asks.

“It was practically like an angel singing to him through angel radio,” Dean answers oh so helpfully.

“That’s ridiculous,” Y/N brushes off the comment, her cheeks now bright red.

“Apparently it’s not,” Sam adds, “He heard you clear as day.”

“I’m really sorry, Cas,” Y/N tells him as she grabs a drink from the fridge, “I didn’t mean to bother you.” She practically runs from the room and Cas can’t stop himself from following.

“Y/N, you weren’t bothering me,” Cas assures, “Your singing, it was beautiful.”

“No it wasn’t,” Y/N laughs nervously, “And I can’t believe you actually heard it, I’m so embarrassed.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Cas tells her, “When you are close to me, I shiver too.” Y/N inhales sharply, her body going stiff. “You were referring to me, weren’t you?” Cas asks hopefully.

“I was thinking about you while I was singing,” Y/N admits quietly. Her eyes are casted down and her hands play nervously with the drink in her hands.

“I’m glad I could hear you,” Cas tells her, cupping her cheek gently and bringing her gaze up to his. She swallows hard as Cas leans in slowly, allowing her to turn away if she wished. She doesn’t. Instead, she places her drink on a nearby shelf and closes the distance, pressing her lips to Cas’.

Cas’ instincts take over as he wraps his arms around Y/N, flying her back to her room. Y/N clings to him, her hands fisting tight into the lapels of his trench coat. Cas splays his hands against Y/N’s back, pulling her closer as he deepens the kiss. He flicks his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she easily grants.

Y/N’s hands tug at Cas’ coat, guiding him towards the bed. Cas can feel his heart beating wildly as he lets Y/N take control. Her hands slide beneath his trench coat and blazer, pushing the material from his shoulders. As the clothing hits the floor, she reaches for Cas’ tie, loosening it and pulling it from his neck. Her fingers begin working on the buttons of his shirt next.

“Y/N,” Cas whispers, a feeling he’d never felt before sending shivers through his body. He can feel pressure building in his lower abdomen, his cock stiffening, and he knows it’s because of Y/N. Her fingers work at the buckle of his belt before she opens the front of his pants.

Cas kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks as Y/N hooks her fingers beneath Cas’ boxers, pushing them down along with his pants. “Cas,” she gasps, her eyes drinking him in, “You’re gorgeous.” Her eyes linger on his erect cock, precum already leaking from his tip. Cas reaches for her, but she places her hands on his chest. She pushes him lightly, encouraging him to take a seat on the edge of her bed.

Taking a step back, Y/N pulls her shirt up over her head. Cas draws his bottom lip between his teeth, his need for Y/N becoming overwhelming. He wanted to pull her to him, feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Cas had always found Y/N attractive and intriguing, but he never acted on his feelings. Knowing that Y/N had been thinking about him, singing for him, it did something to him that he’d never experienced before. Cas watches as Y/N wiggles out of her clothing piece by piece until she’s completely naked. As a final touch, she lets her hair down.

“You’re beautiful,” Cas tells her, “I mean, you’ve always been beautiful, but seeing you like this …” Cas’ words trail off as Y/N moves closer. She places her hands on his shoulders as she moves to straddle his lap, her knees resting on the bed to either side of him. Cas swallows hard as he’s finally able to touch her, her skin soft beneath his hands.

Y/N’s hands slide up to the nape of Cas’ neck and slip into his hair. Her lips meet his again and Cas lets her guide him in the kiss. A gasp escapes his lips as a jolt of pleasure shoots through him from Y/N settling against him, his hard cock becoming nestled in Y/N’s folds. She’s wet, the wetness slicking Cas’ cock as she moves against him.

“Y/N,” Cas groans against her lips, his fingertips digging into her skin as he tries to pull her closer. Y/N takes one of Cas’ hands, guiding it to her breast and encouraging him to squeeze. “I want you,” Cas groans. He wasn’t entirely sure of what he needed, but he knew Y/N was the answer. Y/N breaks the kiss and her lips move to Cas’ neck. “Oh,” Cas groans as Y/N sucks the skin of his neck between her teeth. She was marking him and it only turned Cas on more.

Cas wasn’t sure how much more he could take. The pressure in his stomach was becoming too much and the friction Y/N was giving him was driving him wild. Cas groans as Y/N shifts, reaching down in order to take Cas’ length in her hand. She lines him up with her entrance and the groan that escapes Cas’ lips as Y/N sinks down onto him is anything but heavenly. Y/N’s moans are just as sinful, the most beautiful sound Cas has ever heard.

The sensations only get better as Y/N begins lifting and lowering her hips in a steady rhythm. She feels so tight around him, so warm and wet; he couldn’t get enough. Cas pulls Y/N to him, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He kisses her the way she had kissed him, nipping at her skin and leaving marks. The pressure in Cas’ stomach builds and builds as Y/N allows him to slide in and out of her.

His hips buck up from the bed, pushing himself deep inside Y/N, a gasp escaping her lips. Cas can’t control his actions, his movements erratic. “Castiel,” Y/N moans, her walls fluttering around Cas’ cock. The feeling makes Cas groan, his cock throbbing hard inside her. Her lips leave rough kisses up his neck, her fingertips digging into his skin.

“Oh, Y/N,” Cas groans. He desperately needs release.

“Castiel!” Y/N cries out. Her body shudders as her walls clamp down around Cas’ throbbing length. Cas grunts loudly as Y/N comes undone, her teeth sinking into his skin in the spot where his shoulder meets his neck.

“Y/N!” Cas shouts. The pressure in his stomach releases and a pleasure better than any he’d ever felt washes through him as his cock pulses. He spills himself inside Y/N as the last waves of her orgasm wash over her. Cas fists his hand in Y/N’s hair as he pulls her tight against him, both of them just starting to come down from their highs. “Y/N, that was …” Cas whispers, unable to find a word that was worthy of describing how Y/N made him feel.

“Perfection,” Y/N finishes for him. She snuggles up against Cas, both of them resting against each other as they come down from their highs.

“Perfection,” Cas agrees, left wanting more.


End file.
